Distant Lover
by persnikitty5
Summary: After weeks apart from John, Joss has decided to take matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the result of listening to too much Marvin Gaye lol Thanks to Maddsgirl75 for being an awesome beta!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

Joss couldn't pinpoint the moment when the man playing the starring role in her late night fantasies had changed. She'd traded her husband's smooth, swarthy complexion for considerably lighter skin, a large brawny man torso for one covered in lean muscle and a plethora of scars and healed abrasions. Joss told herself the change occurred after a rather passionate make out session in which she'd managed to get John half naked before being interrupted by Fusco blowing up John's cell. That was close to three weeks ago and she had become...needy. If she was honest with herself, which she tried to be a majority of the time, it happened once she sat face to face with the man so many months ago. They had shared a rather passionate kiss but had yet to consummate their mutual desire for one another.

It was no secret that she had gone without the company of a man for a few years now. Under any other circumstances she would have the fortitude and will power to quell her less than professional feelings towards the man in the suit. But after a run, push-ups, and crunches, Joss was in the same predicament as before; lonely and frustrated. She removed her sweaty workout clothes, tossed them in the hamper and made her way to the bathroom. After a less than relaxing shower she stood in front of her mirror in all her glory. Her apartment would be empty for the next few days; therefore she had no reason to dress for bed. Grabbing her lotion she ran her hands over her body smoothing the cream into her skin. She lingered on the back of her neck and the tops of her shoulders allowing her pressure to increase. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kneaded the muscles; hoping to relieve some of the tension she felt. With a defeated sigh Joss headed to her bedroom and lay down on her bed. She didn't bother getting under the comforter, even though it was actually fairly cool considering the recent heat wave that hit the city and reveled in the feel of the smooth fabric against her cool skin. Stretching out on her bed she drifted somewhere between waking and sleep. As she snuggled closer to her pillows she inhaled deeply catching the scent of her elusive lover.

* * *

Despite the distraction of the latest number John found that he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with Joss. After wrapping up the latest number he told Finch he was taking a much-needed night off. The last few weeks were the usual blur of bullets and bad guys but the few quiet moments John got were spent thinking about her smooth lips and the feel of her body as his fingertips molded to her curves. As John made his way to her apartment he couldn't help the smile that graced his face. He knew Joss was home and had the entire place to herself for the weekend. The universe aligned and allowed the two lovers to be free at the same time; John did not feel the need to waste time with the usual first date activities. All he could focus on was being wrapped in Joss's warm embrace and using the evening to properly explore her body. He made his way up to her front door retrieving the key she had given him and unlocked the door. The room was dark with the exception of a few bits of moonlight that streamed through the blinds in the kitchen. Even in the dark John knew the layout of Carter's apartment by heart. He made his way to her bedroom with the idea of sneaking up on her. He pushed the slightly ajar bedroom door that led to her bedroom and entered quietly.

She let his uniquely masculine scent rest deep in her lungs and permeate all of her senses. Sex seeped from John's pores and it definitely was not lost on her. She wasn't a prude but she wasn't a prostitute either. Thoughts of John awakened her deepest sexual desires turning her into the most wanton version of herself. She let out a deep sigh as her hands ran across her taut stomach drawing slow sensual circles. She could see him in his dark suit and white dress shirt fresh from the cleaners. Although the suit was nothing flashy its simplicity highlighted John's olive complexion. Her mouth curved in a smile as she pictured his intense blue grey eyes and the way the corners wrinkled on those rare occasions when he gave her a full smile. John had the bedroom eyes her mother had warned her about as a teenager. She let her hands roam over her torso, her light touches causing a pathway of goose bumps to rise on her skin.

* * *

John was rooted in his position staring at the queen-sized bed in front of him. There were few things that could shock him or leave him at a loss for words but it came as no surprise that Joss Carter was able to do both of those things. There she was, lying on her bed, clothed only in her gorgeous skin, caressing the curves of her abdomen. Her locks fanned out around her head like a halo of dark waves. The blue tones of her comforter and the surrounding pillows contrasted beautifully with her cognac skin. The scene reminded him of a goddess floating on her sea of blankets. Until now John had only had his imagination to rely on when picturing the detective sans clothing. The sight before him was confirmed that his imagination did her no justice. She was truly the most beautiful woman he'd seen. His eyes followed the trail of goose bumps her slender fingers created as she moved them around her torso. He let out a low growl as he watched her fingers move up and gently cup her breast ghosting over her dark peaks causing them to harden. His jaw clenched as she circled around her breast and she pinched her nipple. The noise that escaped her mouth caused his cock to twitch, he was slowly unraveling before her and she was completely unaware.

* * *

Joss bent her knees curling her toes as her free hand moved down towards her heat. Her slender fingers pushed through her curls stroking her slick opening. Her legs parted further allowing better access as she slid her middle finger deep into her heat. The feeling was indescribable. Despite the cool night temperatures her skin was now blazing. Her muscles were greedily clamping down on her finger in a quest to be filled. She slid her finger out before plunging in once again. She arched her back off the bed feeling herself coming closer to oblivion. The images of John were swimming around in her head. Her mind was a mash up of salt and pepper hair, dark lashes and his sultry voice whispering libidinous phrases in her ear.

* * *

The city lights shining through her window illuminated her muscular legs as they parted allowing John the perfect view of her glistening heat. A string of mumbled curse words left his lips when Joss slid her finger inside her heat. He moved closer to the bed but refrained from touching her. He was sure that Joss was so wrapped up in her own pleasure that she didn't notice his presence and he did not want to break the erotic trance that she cast had over him He could tell from her quickened breath and the way her body began to writhe that she was close. His erection pressed against his pants demanding attention and his fingers itched with an undeniable need to touch her skin. He followed the rhythm of her finger as it moved in and out of her walls. The need to touch became too much; kneeling in front of her open legs he placed his hand over hers when she moved out of herself. Her movements stilled momentarily but continued on their mission with some added help. He placed light kisses on her inner thighs as their fingers moved in and out of her heat. The extra girth that filled her walls pushed her over the edge. Her muscles formed a vice grip around the two fingers as a cry of pleasure filled her bedroom.

* * *

Joss swore she felt another touch but she was too close to the edge to give it any more thought. The tension of the past weeks faded as she let the waves of her orgasm wash over her body leaving her sated…for now.

Hearing Joss scream his name drove John wild. His hands unfastened his pants and reached for his own painful need; stroking frantically until he found his own release. He rose from his knees and then sat down on the edge of the bed panting.

"John?" He turned to see Joss with her eyes open and looking up at him wearing a lazy smile. She started to rise but he moved towards her, kissing her delectable lips before running his hands through her hair.

"Sleep." He whispered. She nodded lying back on her bed.

After a few moments John made his way to the bathroom to clean up. When he returned Joss was curled up in the fetal position wearing a smirk that could rival his own. He removed the remainder of his clothing and moved into the empty space next to her. He moved her hair out of the way and placed a light kiss on her neck. She stirred slightly and snuggled closer to his body. It wasn't exactly how John had pictured their first sexual experience but he had the entire weekend to make up for it.

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! : D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Maddsgirl75 for beta-ing.

* * *

**~Saturday~**

The early morning sounds of the city pulled Joss from her slumber. The sky was still dark and filled with the noise of cabs carrying late night partiers and those citizens that didn't work the traditional nine to five. Her eyes opened and she stretched slightly feeling a warm body next to hers. Joss did a double take as she gained her senses and smiled at John.

"Good morning." He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. "Did I wake you?" He asked.

She shook her head side to side as a smile graced her lips. Her brow furrowed some as she tried to remember when John had arrived in her bed. The previous night saw her alone and needy in her bed and now the source of her frustration and the subsequent relief was lying naked beside her.

"You don't remember me coming in?" He asked as if reading her mind.

"Nope, I was so tired last night." It wasn't a complete lie; her methods of stress relief had freed her of a large percentage of said stress allowing Joss to slip into a quiet slumber. John looked at her, appearing to roll the thought around in his mind before replying.

"Understandable, the last few weeks have been trying."

"That's one way to describe it," she mumbled.

"But I'm sure you have some effective ways to relieve tension." His eyes flashed with mirth.

He watched as her brow furrowed and then realization finally dawned on her. Her brown eyes widened as her hands shot up to cover her face. John became alarmed that his light teasing had not gone over well. He reached out and moved her hands and saw the large smile on her face.

"Well this is embarrassing," she said, diverting her eyes from his gaze.

"I don't think so," he said casually.

"Well of course you wouldn't. You were the lucky recipient of a front row seat to the Joss Carter show." Their mutual attraction was no secret but she still valued her privacy. Sexual fantasies were normal but Joss didn't like to advertise that side of her personality.

He smiled running his hand through her slightly tangled hair.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Joss narrowed her eyes but remained silent. "Frankly, I'm glad you were thinking of me and not someone else," he said, still holding her gaze.

His dark lashes caressed her cheek as he leaned in, whispering in her ear. "You aren't the only one who's been…frustrated." His teeth lightly grazed her earlobe.

John smiled when he heard her inhale a sharp breath and could feel her pulse gaining speed. He leaned in capturing her lips. Angling her head, he deepened the kiss as he explored her mouth with his tongue. John felt her hand brush his need as she brought them up and then rested them on his torso. She pulled him closer to her as she lay back on the numerous pillows adorning the head of her bed. He broke the kiss momentarily aligning his body with hers and resting his weight on his elbows. He ran his hand over her shoulder and then moving down to the valley between her breasts, and over her flat stomach, following the path she'd set the night before.

" You know Joss," he said as his fingers traced the area just above her feminine curls. " I always loved a woman who wasn't afraid to take matters into her own hands." He palmed her entrance and a moan escaped her lips as the heel of his hand brushed her clitoris.

Joss swore her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as his slim digit entered her. Never breaking eye contact John inserted a second finger and began to move. In his peripheral John could see her breasts bob up and down, the dark peaks begging for his attention. He willingly obliged by latching on to one of her peaks. She moaned, arching her back into his mouth as he nipped and sucked while simultaneously increasing his pace in and out of her walls. Placing his hand flush against her entrance he again brushed her bundle of nerves. The sensation sent her over the edge as she rode his hand to completion.

Minutes later, Joss sat astride his lap with her back to him, giving an amorous look over her shoulder before sliding down onto his erect penis, surrounding him with her slick heat. The muscles in her back flexed as she leaned forward bracing herself on his knees. John instinctively gripped her hips resting his thumbs in the dimples of her tailbone. Thrusting upwards he filled her, touching the boundaries of her womb. John can feel her inner walls pulsing as his pace quickens. A low growl started in his chest and passed through his lips when she began to grind. His bruising grip spurred her on as she moved back and forth. His strong arms moved around her waist lowering her torso until the cool skin of her back met his bare chest. Joss balanced her weight on her elbows and she bent her knees allowing him better access as John continued to fill her. The new position allowed him access to the treasure between her thighs. Reaching between her legs rubbing her bundles of nerves until her body writhed around his cock. The pleasurable cries summoned John's orgasm and he roared his release.

Joss could feel his ragged breath in her ears his heartbeat boomed in time with her own. John managed to roll the pair on their sides, lightly stroking Joss's heated skin. The rhythm of his touch lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

**~Sunday~**

Joss stretched her arms wide as she slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. The visions of John from the previous night seemed so vivid that she blushed; thinking about the way she acted. Truth be told she needed the release desperately. Smiling she looked over to see John still sleeping. His face was so serene that it was hard for her to imagine the dangerous man that lived below the surface. Dark eyelashes fanned across his sharp cheekbones contrasting with his olive complexion. The man was a sight to behold. Joss took the moment to admire his physique as he slept. His presence always made her feel at ease and she wanted to bask in it whenever possible. The previous night's activities left her body feeling limber and eased some of the sexual tension but that would easily pick up when John awoke. After taking a quick shower she donned his signature white dress shirt. She slid her arms into the sleeves pulling the collar to her nose and inhaled. His scent enveloped her senses and she smiled as wanton images flashed in her mind. Shaking her head she buttoned the top few buttons leaving the rest undone. She headed over to her dresser grabbed a pair of blue boy shorts and slipped them on. Glancing back at John one last time she padded to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

The sun streamed in through the curtains creating striped patterns on John's body. Normally he was an early riser but after Joss fell asleep he'd stayed up watching her. He was still amazed that they'd ended up in the situation they were in. John had not experienced a connection like this in so long. Joss Carter had occupied his dreams for months before he'd decided to move beyond the constant flirting and begin courting her. If there was any doubt in his mind that she wanted him, it was erased after the previous night. He slipped on his boxer briefs and headed towards the kitchen. As he made his way to the kitchen the smell of various breakfast foods wafted in through the open door. The smell of bacon, waffles and eggs caused his stomach to growl. He smiled and decided on taking a quick shower before making his way to the kitchen.

Bobbing her head to the tune she softly hummed, Joss got to work setting the table for a late breakfast. Joss didn't cook often but she could make a mean breakfast. After setting the final plate on the table Joss smiled wondering what John would say when he saw the feast she'd prepared. Joss couldn't recall seeing him eat but no man in his right mind could resist a homemade breakfast. With no sign of John she rounded the corner heading back to her bedroom to retrieve him.

"There you are," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He was dressed in his black boxer briefs that hugged his toned behind. She bit her lip involuntarily as she feasted her eyes on his broad shoulders and lean torso. John had a hungry look in his eye and Joss had a sneaky feeling he was not in the mood for bacon and eggs.

"I didn't know what you would like so I made a little of everything." She said, grabbing his hand to lead him back to the kitchen. But she didn't get far before John pressed her back further into the wall lowering his head so his mouth was pressed into the hollow of her neck. She smelled sweet and welcoming and he couldn't get enough of the way her essence mixed with his own creating something new. His left hand traveled over her breast as he continued to breathe her in. The feather light touch was causing her peaks to stiffen through his dress shirt. Within seconds he removed the garment exposing her breasts to the cool breeze of the apartment. His fingers continued to travel upward working their way past her shoulder to where they were tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck.

She let out a sigh as her body became pliant under his touch. She could feel him smile as he took control over her body touching and caressing with the same confidence and skill that he used when wielding large assault rifles.

He gently tilted her head allowing him better access to the delicate skin of her neck. His steady breath caused goose bumps, which he gently kissed away following the path from her collarbone to her shoulder. His teeth grazed over the skin before she felt a sting from his bite. Joss shivered only adding to the current flowing between her thighs. She could hear his light chuckle at her response. As quickly as she felt the sting it was immediately soothed by the cool, rough texture of his tongue. Biting was not something she would normally find arousing but with John her expectations and assumptions were turned on their head.

He worked his way back to her neck again before switching his grip as he turned to lavish the other side of her body. Joss's hands followed their own path over John's torso. He was calm and definitely in control of their movements but as Joss placed her small hand flush over his chest she could feel his accelerated heart beat. Following the lines of his abdominals she worked her way down, dipping her fingers briefly inside the waistband of his boxer briefs before migrating towards his back and down to give his butt an encouraging squeeze. Her fingers slid back around and fanned over his ribs causing his kisses to falter a bit.

"That tickles." He whispered before continuing his ritual.

She worked her way to his back tracing the various scars that covered him. They varied in both texture and size. Joss memorized the feeling against her fingertips. They were the key, to the enigma that was John's life; each representing a time, place, and decision that shaped the man before her. Her fingers dug into his back as he bit her exposed flesh for a second time causing her to hiss in both pleasure and pain. Once again he soothed her freshly marked skin with his tongue, eliciting a low moan from her lips.

Looking down into her dark brown eyes his intense gaze grew darker as it traveled the length of her body. A red hue began to color her chest and the apples of her cheeks. John found it sweet and incredibly sexy when she blushed. The color complimented her now heated skin. A simple vine pattern running parallel with the elastic of her underwear caught his eye as John leered at her. He traced the pattern with his fingers following the path to her lower back.

She watched him with fascination. He was mapping out her body just as she'd done to him only moments before. Memorizing every curve, dip and detail of her skin. If it were any other man she would feel self-conscious as if they were taking inventory of her every flaw but John was different. Their gaze met once again and his eyebrow raised with the smirk she'd come to love gracing his face.

"A tattoo, Joss?" She gave him a shrug of her shoulders because she was incapable of speaking at the moment. His hands were still tracing the pattern on her hips. How she wished he would just lower his touch and give her what she so desperately needed but his hands remained on her hips; ever the tease.

"Hmmm, I should have seen it last night but I was a bit...distracted." He said as he hooked his thumbs into her waistband easing down the now soaked material. She stepped out of them, the cool air catching her nether regions and sending a shiver through her body.

His hands caressed her face running his thumb over her full bottom lip. The tip of her tongue darted out to trace his finger before she closed her mouth around it and nipping at his fingertip. In this moment everything about her was pure sex. He gave her a quick kiss before his hands roamed lower. They passed over the buttons of the shirt she wore and moved lower parting the halves of the material. Joss reached for the buttons desperate to feel his mouth on her breasts, sucking and biting her peaks. His fingers danced over each vertebra pulling her away from the wall as he lowered himself before her. John moved across her tailbone gripping her bountiful backside. John was now kneeling before Joss nuzzling her stomach and placing light kisses there.

Her sigh quickly turned into a moan as she felt his breath on her dripping mound. Placing his hands between her thighs he gave them a gentle push. She complied in opening them and then he settled between. Her fingers flexed trying to gain traction on the wall. There would be scratch marks when they were done but it wasn't anything a little paint couldn't fix.

John lifted her right leg placing it over his shoulder. His back straightened some causing her to lift up on the tiptoes of her other leg as she moved up the wall. Her lower body was angled slightly away from the wall as John held her hips in a reverse grip. She momentarily wondered how this was comfortable for him but all coherent thoughts left her mind as she felt his tongue glide along her entrance. Taking his time he started moving in and out of her sex at a slow pace, her pleasure mounting with increasingly with his steady momentum. The pace quickened and he engulfed her center as she rolled her hips forward, filling him with nourishment that only she could provide. His wicked tongue drew out her orgasm filling the hallway with her animalistic cries of pleasure.

When the hormone filled hazed lifted he was once again on his feet standing face to face with her. His lips glistened with remnants of her essence and in no time Joss crushed his lips with a passionate and urgent kiss. A deep moan emanated from her throat, as she tasted herself on his tongue. It was a new experience for her and it sent her libido into overdrive. They continued the needy and passionate kiss as his hands slid down and lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso securing him between her muscular thighs. They parted momentarily, each taking a much-needed breath and then John moved them to the bedroom. Their passion was only restrained for a few seconds but it felt more like an eternity. Once inside her bedroom John closed the door and in the next second he had her pinned against it. There was no time to think as he shifted her body only to slide into her heat and grazed the boundaries of her womb. Over and over he filled her body to the hilt.

Joss felt his labored breath in her ear matching the rhythm of his powerful thrusts. She was in sensory overload with John completely surrounding her in a sensual atmosphere. Once again the pace became frantic as the two lovers reached their climax simultaneously.

John rested his forehead against the bedroom door as he fought to catch his breath. Placing a kiss on Joss's temple he lowered her legs but still kept her pressed between his body and the door.

She gave a gentle push on his chest causing John to step back. The sunlight reflected off the light sheen of sweat that covered his torso.

"Now, you were saying something about breakfast." He said, giving Joss his signature smirk.

* * *

I know there is no indication that Joss has a tattoo but Taraji P. Henson has one and I couldn't resist including it in this chapter. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review : D


End file.
